Liebe ist
by Schokoladia
Summary: Was ist die Liebe? Gibt es überhaupt menschliche Worte um das kostbarste Geschenk Gottes zu beschreiben? ... Ein paar Gedanken, die sich nicht als Fanfiction betiteln lassen. Nennt es 'Kopfchaosbewältigung' :-)


_Disclaimer:_ Die HP-Figuren gehören mir nicht, weshalb ich mit ihnen auch kein geld mache. in diesem fall verwende ich sie auch nicht.  
  
_Titel:_ Liebe ist,...  
  
_Author:_ Vanillia  
  
_Warning:_ Eigentlich gar nix vor dem man warnen könnte vorhanden. Vielleicht davor, dass es keine FanFic im eigentlichen Sinne ist.  
  
_Widmumg:_ für Patrick, der dies hier zwar nie lesen wird, aber der Grund für seine Entstehung ist.  
  
_Note:_ Ja, ihr habt richtig geraten, ich bin verliebt. *gg* und wie, aber leider unglücklich. Keine Chancen. Naja, tut ja eigentlich nix zur sache. wie gesagt ist das keine geschichte. eher gedanken, die meiner momentanen gefühlslage entsprungen sind und die ihr jeder HP-Figur in den mund legen könnt. kann sein, dass ich immer wieder welche hinzufüge, wenn mir passende einfallen. so, jetzt geh ich mein Franzheft holen und dann gehts los. (das ganze ist in einer furchtbar öden Franzstunde entstanden :-] ) mit blick auf patrick *smirk* dank schön für die vielen kommies!!!!. Bitte schreibt mir trotz allem auch hier nen kommie und wenns nur ein gut oder scheiße ist.  
Vorhang auf und Bühne frei:  
  
  
  
  
  
**LIEBE IST,...**  
  
  
Liebe ist, wie ein Windhauch, der Wellen über ein Kornfeld treibt.  
Wenn dein Atem über mich streicht laufen Schauer in Wellen über mich.  
  
Liebe ist, wie die aufgehende Sonne, die den Morgen begrüßt.  
Wenn du mich morgens begrüßt geht in mir die Sonne auf.  
  
Liebe ist, wie ein Keimling, der wächst und gedeiht, wenn man ihn pflegt.  
Wenn ich dich sehe wächst meine Liebe, dein Anblick genügt.  
  
Liebe ist, wie der Fluss, der über alle Unebenheiten sprudelt und jedes Hindernis umfließt.  
Wenn du da bist fühle ich mich stark wie das Wasser und werde mit allem fertig.  
  
Liebe ist, wie eine Wolke, die frei über die Welt segelt, nur von Wind getrieben.  
Meine Liebe wurde zu dir getrieben und bei dir kann ich mich treiben lassen.  
  
Liebe ist, wie das Meer, das kommt und geht und wieder kommt, aber immer existiert.  
Ob du kommst oder gehst, meine Liebe ist immer da.  
  
Liebe ist wie das Gras, das welken kann, aber wieder gedeiht, wenn man sich kümmert und immer wieder neu wächst.  
Wenn du mit anderen flirtest zweifle ich an dir, doch wenn du zu mir kommst ist alles vergessen.  
  
Liebe ist wie ein Stein, der schwer zu zertrümmern ist und sich nie ganz auflöst, fest wie er ist, der von Wind, Wetter oder Wasser geformt wird.  
Meine Liebe ist stark, sie kann gewandelt werde, aber verschwinden wird sie nie.  
  
Liebe ist wie Nahrung, die sättigt und den Durst vertreibt.  
Wenn du dich mir zuwendest hab ich weder Hunger noch Durst.  
  
Liebe ist wie ein Baum, der mit seinen Wurzeln sogar den Asphalt sprengt.  
Für dich würde ich alle Regeln brechen.  
  
Liebe ist wie eine Droge, die den Verstand ausschaltet und deinen Körper high macht.  
Wenn ich dich sehe könnte ich durchdrehen und mein ganzer Körper ist gespannt wie eine Feder.  
  
Liebe ist wunderschön.  
Meine auch.  
  
  
Liebe ist wie ein giftiger Pfeil, an dem man langsam stirbt, wenn sich keiner darum kümmert.  
Wenn du dich nicht um mich kümmerst, sterbe ich langsam von innen her ab.  
  
Liebe ist wie eine Wunde, die nicht zuheilt.  
Jedes nette Wort legt einen Finger in die Wunde und beim Wegziehen schmerzt es wieder mehr.  
  
Liebe ist wie 2 Blumen, die nie gleichzeitig zu welken beginnen.  
Wenn deine Liebe zuerst welkt, sterbe auch ich ab.  
  
Liebe ist wie ein Stromstoß, der prickelt und schmerzt.  
Dein Anblick prickelt, doch von hinten tut er weh.  
  
Liebe ist wie Krieg, der immer unschuldige Opfer fordert.  
Wenn ich dich sehe, tobt es in meinem ganzen Körper, oft schmerzhaft.  
  
Liebe ist wie eine Enthauptung, die etwas beendet.  
Du beendest meine Fähigkeit zu denken und ich fühl mich kopflos.  
  
Liebe ist wie ein Tattoo, das schrecklich weh tun kann und ein Lebe lang zeichnet.  
Zu lieben tut weh und zeichnet jedes mal aufs neue einen Menschen.  
  
Liebe ist schrecklich.  
Deine auch.  
  
  
Liebe ist das höchste Gut auf Erden.  
Liebe ist etwas, das glücklich macht.  
Liebe ist etwas, das weh tut.  
Liebe ist etwas, das die Ordnung auf den Kopf stellt.  
Liebe ist etwas, das einen Menschen verändert.  
Liebe ist etwas, das Hoffnung und Licht spendet.  
Liebe ist etwas, das ins Dunkel treibt.  
Liebe ist etwas, das Gott uns schenkt.  
Liebe ist etwas, das oft den Falschen trifft.  
Liebe ist etwas, das wir nicht kontrollieren können.  
Liebe ist etwas, das wir nicht ändern können.  
Liebe ist etwas, das wir nicht begreifen.  
  
Liebe ist eine neue Chance.  
unsere auch?  
  
  
tbc  



End file.
